Kaito 'KID'
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Akako sudah memperingatkan Kaito untuk tidak keluar saat malam karena dia bisa mati! Namun, Kaito tidak menggubris perkataan Akako dan keluar saat malam hari. Sewaktu Kaito sedang berjalan di tempat sepi, dia tanpa sengaja melihat...


"Huh, bosan sekali," ujar seorang remaja laki-laki bernama Kuroba Kaito sambil berjalan di jalanan yang sudah sepi.

'Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah pergi ke luar malam ini atau kau akan mati!" tiba-tiba, kata-kata Akako—teman Kaito yang seorang penyihir—terngiang di kepala Kaito.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Detective ConanCase Closed © Gosho Aoyama**

**Characters: Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan & Kaito KID/Kuroba Kaito  
><strong>

**Genre: Crime, Friendship  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Warning: don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), Canon rada AR  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback… <strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, di SMA Ekota…<p>

"_Ohayo, Ahoko!_" sapa Kaito ke Aoko dengan semangat.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _Bakaito!_" bentak Aoko.

"Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku '_Bakaito', Ahoko_, " kata Kaito, "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini, warna apa?" lanjutnya sambil mendekati Aoko.

"Mau apa kau, _Bakaito_!?" bentak Aoko.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melihat warnamu hari ini, kikikikik," ucap Kaito sambil memegang ujung rok Aoko.

Greb! Tiba-tiba, lengan Kaito ditarik oleh seseorang keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>"Oy, oy, kau ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba menarikku keluar kelas, Akako?" tanya Kaito saat mereka sampai di lorong sepi.<p>

"Kuroba-_kun_, tolong dengarkan aku," ujar Akako.

"Eh?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pergi ke luar malam ini atau kau akan mati!" ucap Akako dengan wajah serius.

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback off…<strong>

* * *

><p>'Si Akako ngomong apa, sih?' batin Kaito sambil terus berjalan.<p>

"APA!? 1 juta yen!?" seru seseorang di gang dekat Kaito berdiri.

"Ya, itu sudah keputusan final. Kau menginginkannya atau tidak?" tanya seseorang yang lain.

"Tapi, kemarin kita sepakat di harga setengah juta."

'Hah? Apa-apaan mereka? Apa ini kasus penculikan?'

"Huh, kau pikir menyelundupkan narkoba ini ke Jepang mudah, eh?"

'Transaksi narkoba…'

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya, aku harus dapat narkoba itu dengan harga setengah juta atau…"

"Atau apa?" tanya orang kedua dengan nada mengejek.

"Atau aku akan melapor polisi."

"Kau tidak mungkin melapor polisi karena kau akan…"

"Akan apa?" kali ini, orang pertama yang bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Mati."

Dor! Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tembakan yang tidak begitu keras.

'Gawat! Aku harus segera melapor polisi!' batin Kaito panik.

Namun, saat Kaito ingin membalikkan badannya, ada seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memukul belakang kepala Kaito.

Bruk. Seketika, Kaito ambruk dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"_Aniki_, ada seseorang yang menguntit kita lagi," kata orang yang memukul Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, berikan dia racun buatan pengkhianat sialan itu," kata orang yang dipanggil '_Aniki_' tersebut.

"Baik, _Aniki_," katanya sambil membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi banyak kapsul dan meminumkan salah satunya ke Kaito.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Aduduh… pusing sekali," keluh Kaito sambil memegang belakang kepalanya.<p>

"Aw…" ringisnya sambil melihat telapak tangannya.

"Darah!? Eh… tunggu, tunggu, kenapa tanganku kecil?'

Kemudian, Kaito menghadap ke kaca toko di dekatnya.

"Tubuhku… mengecil."

* * *

><p>Dok! Dok! Dok!<p>

"Jii-_chan_! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Cklek. Kemudian, pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pria yang sudah berumur.

"Kaito-_bocchama_, kenapa anda memakai suara anak-anak?" tanya Jii sambil mengucek matanya.

Saat Jii melihat Kaito—yang sudah menciut dan kepalanya bersimbah darah—dia langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tersesat? Kenapa bajumu kebesaran? Kenapa kau terluka?" tanya Jii kepada Kaito.

"Jii-_chan_, aku adalah Kaito."

Kemudian, Jii pun memperhatikan Kaito dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki.

"Kau memang mirip dengan Kaito-_bocchama_ saat kecil dan baju yang kau pakai sama seperti baju Kaito-_bocchama _saat keluar tadi. Apa kau saudaranya?"

"Jii-_chan_, harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku adalah Kuroba Kaito yang sekarang adalah Kaito KID. Ayahku, Kuroba Toichi adalah seorang pesulap terkenal yang dulunya adalah Kaito KID. Beliau meninggal di pertunjukan terakhirnya karena kecelakaan yang disengaja. Lalu, ibuku adalah Kuroba Chikage yang dulunya seorang pencuri yang bernama _Phantom Lady_, tapi sekarang sudah pensiun. Lalu, kau adalah Konosuke Jii yang merupakan pelayan setia ayahku. 6 bulan lalu, kau berpakaian seperti Kaito KID dan mencuri _The Moonlight Eye_ untuk mengetahui pembunuh ayahku."

Jii pun tercengang mendengar Kaito, "Kaito-_bocchama… _bagaimana bisa?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan, tapi obati lukaku dulu."

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitu… anda di serang oleh pria berbaju hitam saat menyaksikan transaksi narkoba."<p>

"Iya, lalu, sepertinya mereka meminumkanku racun untuk membunuhku. Namun, kurasa racun tersebut belum sempurna, sehingga aku malah menciut."

"Saya rasa, pria berbaju hitam tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 8 tahun lalu."

Hening…

"Jii-chan…" kata Kaito memecah keheningan.

"Iya, Kaito-_bocchama_?"

"Tolong ganti identitasku."

"Ba-baik, _bocchama_. Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Kurasa, orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut tidak akan senang kalau mengetahuiku masih hidup dan pasti orang-orang di sekitarku akan berada dalam bahaya," terang Kaito, "Setelah itu, tuliskan surat ijin ke sekolah. Bilang saja aku sedang menyusul ibu ke Las Vegas. Lalu, daftarkan aku ke SD terdekat."

"Baik, _bocchama_."

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian di SD Teitan…<p>

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang sedikit. Kalian kedatangan teman baru hari ini," kata seorang guru berkaca mata di kelas 1-B yang bernama Kobayashi Sumiko.

Kemudian, murid-murid yang tadinya mengobrol, langsung diam sambil bergumam 'kira-kira, laki-laki atau perempuan?'.

"Baiklah, Gaddo-_kun_, kau boleh masuk," ucap Kobayashi-_sensei_ ke arah pintu.

Krek. Pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ehhh?" gumam semua murid di kelas 1-B—kecuali Conan dan Ai—saat melihat teman baru mereka.

Kemudian, semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Conan sambil bergumam 'mirip sekali'.

'Oy, oy, kenapa sih bocah-bocah itu menyamaiku dengan murid baru itu?' batin Conan.

"Namaku Gaddo Doiki, _desu_. Salam kenal semuanya," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Mana mungkin aku mirip dengannya, suaranya saja seperti bapak-bapak serak,' batin Conan lagi.

"Baiklah, Gaddo-_kun_, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Edogawa-_kun_," kata Kobayashi-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk tempat duduk Conan yang berada di paling belakang sebelah kanan.

"Baik, _sensei_."

'Kenapa sih bocah itu harus duduk di sebelahku?'

"Namaku Gaddo Doiki. Salam kenal, Edogawa-_kun_," kata Doi yang sudah duduk di sebelah Conan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Eh, namaku Edogawa Conan. Salam kenal juga," kata Conan sambil membalas uluran tangan Doi.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, buka buku matematika kalian di halaman 26, kita akan belajar tentang…"

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat…<p>

Saat ini, kelas sedang sepi, hanya ada Conan, Doi, Mitsuhiko, Genta dan beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Aku bosan, nih," ucap seorang anak lelaki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepak bola? Kita ajak Gaddo-_kun_ juga," ucap yang lain.

"Ide bagus," timpal Mitsuhiko, "Gaddo-_kun_, apa kau mau bermain sepak bola bersama kami?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja, aku mau," jawab Doi dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana dengan Conan-_kun_?" tanya Mitsuhiko ke Conan.

"Baiklah, tapi kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Teman-teman, kita pergi duluan saja, nanti Conan-_kun_ menyusul," ucap Mitsuhiko ke teman-temannya.

Semua murid laki-laki langsung mengangguk secara bersamaan dan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tunggu," ujar Conan ke Doi yang belum meninggalkan kelas.

"Ada apa, Edogawa-_kun_?" tanya Doi.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa lagi, Gaddo Doiki, maksudku, Kaito KID?" Conan balik bertanya.

"Eh, maksudmu apa, Edogawa-_kun_?"

"Saat kita berjabat tangan tadi, aku merasakan telapak tanganmu terlalu sering menggunakan sarung tangan. Lalu, kulit jari telunjukmu juga tebal menandakan kau sering menekan sesuatu yang keras menggunakan jari telunjukmu, seperti pistol."

"Eh!?"

"Lalu, pilihan namamu buruk, KID. 'Ga-d-do Do-i-ki' kalau di susun ulang akan menjadi 'Ka-i-to Ki-d-do'."

'Ingat _poker face_, Kaito,' batin Doi.

"Apa itu semua membuktikan kalau aku adalah Kaito KID?" tanya Doi yang sudah memasang _poker face_-nya.

"Dan, ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi khas KID kalau dia sudah terpojok, iya 'kan?"

Doi pun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, "Yah, lagi-lagi penyamaranku terbongkar olehmu, Meitantei-_kun_."

"_Baka!_ Kau sedang tidak menyamar, tapi tubuhmu menciut," ujar Conan, "Kenapa kau bisa begini?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

* * *

><p>"Oh, jadi kau menjadi saksi mata transaksi narkoba yang dilakukan oleh pria berbaju hitam dan dipaksa minum racun oleh mereka."<p>

"Iya," kata Doi, "gara-gara mereka, aku sudah tidak dapat mencuri lagi, huh."

"Tapi, setidaknya mereka berhasil membuat kedamaian karena Kaito KID tidak akan muncul untuk sementara," ucap Conan ceplas-ceplos yang sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari Doi.

"Hanya bercanda."

"Apa tubuh kita akan begini untuk selamanya?" tanya Doi.

"Ya, kalau kita tidak mendapat penawar racunnya."

"Dari mana kita bisa mendapat penawar racunnya?"

"Cara pertama, kalau kita bisa menghancurkan _Black Organization_, kemungkinan kita dapat menemukan obatnya. Cara kedua, temanku yang dulunya adalah anggota _Black Organization_ dan penemu racun itu, sedang melakukan penelitian untuk mencari penawarnya. Kita hanya dapat berharap dia dapat menemukan penawarnya dengan cepat."

"Begitu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata Kaito KID masih muda, ya?" kata Conan.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Doi.

"Yah, waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, kupikir kau sudah berumur 20-an tahun, tapi ternyata kau seumuran denganku. Hahahahahaha."

"Huh, dasar, ternyata Meitantei-_kun_ tidak dapat mengetahui umurku."

"Salah kau sendiri memakai _monocle_ yang menyebalkan itu. Jadi, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu dengan jelas."

"Aku memakai itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasku, tahu!"

Hening…

"KID, apa kau merasa lupa sesuatu?" tanya Conan.

"Eng, iya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lupakan."

**~TBC~**

**Girl: *baca ulang***

**Kaito & Conan: *ikutan baca***

**Girl: GYAAAAAA! Cerita macam apa ini!?**

**Conan: Oy, oy, kenapa sih gue dimirip-miripin sama si pencuri-yang-anti-mainstream ini? *tunjuk-tunjuk Kaito***

**Girl: Kalian ini emang mirip, tauk! Kalo Kaito lagi enggak berpakaian KID, dia bakal mirip banget sama lo. _Seiyuu _kalian aja sama waktu remaja.**

**Conan: (untung aja _seiyuu_ kita pas kecil beda, ogah banget suara gue mirip sama om-om)**

**Girl: Tapi, bedanya, rambut Conan alias Shinichi lebih rapi, rambut Kaito lebih berantakan**

**Kaito: Trus, lo lebih suka yang mana?**

**Girl: YA JELAS KID-SAMA LAH! RAMBUT BERANTAKAN ITU SEKSI! KID-SAMA, AI LAPH YU, PLIS MERI MI! *monyong2 ke Kaito***

**Kaito: GYAAAA! BIBIR LO NGINGETIN GUE AKAN BIBIR IKAN! *tembak2in kartu ke Girl***

**Girl: huhuhuhu... Kid-sama jahat *pundung di pojokan***

**Conan & Kaito: *sweatdrop***

**Conan: Yak, berhubung author kita lagi pundung di pojokan, biar kami yang mewakilinya**

**Conan & Kaito: terimakasih sudah membaca fic yang jauh dari kata 'sempurna' ini. Jika berkenan, tolong tuliskan pendapat kalian di kolom _review. See you (next illusion)_**


End file.
